1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for communications within a network, and more specifically to a system which uses an adaptive antenna pattern technology to provide improved signal directionality to reduce the power required for communication by a mobile or remote transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat No. 5,260,968 to Gardner et al. discloses a method for "multiplexing radio communication signals," and uses "blind adaptive spatial filtering of spectrally overlapping signals." This method employs "self [spectral] coherence restoral" techniques which require complicated digital signal processing apparatus to provide the autocorrelation functions necessary to implement the method. Gardener's "adaptive" antenna array is situated at the base station, rather than at the mobile site.
U.S. Pat No. 4,298,873 to Roberts discloses an adaptive antenna which steers toward nulls on an interference source. It should be noted that the method of the present invention teaches away from the method of Roberts by seeking signal maximums in a received signal. Furthermore, Roberts' method requires relatively complex hardware to implement the delay line adjustment and amplitude balance necessary for operation of his "null antenna processor."
Furthermore, none of the prior cellular communications devices employs an adaptive directional multiple-monopole antenna system.